The disclosures herein relate in general to electronic structures, and in particular to inductive structures with reduced emissions and interference.
An inductively coupled structure (or “inductive structure”) is useful for transmitting power and/or data from one or more transmitters to one or more receivers across an isolation barrier. If such power and data are transmitted through a single channel of an inductive structure, then various challenges and limitations may arise. However, if such power and data are transmitted through multiple channels of an inductive structure, then other challenges and limitations may arise (e.g., increased size, cost, emissions and/or interference).